Heir of the Pokemon
by Phantom Boogie
Summary: Kyle has heard many tales of Great Dante, but is getting sick of him. For once in his life he wants to go on his own journey instead of hearing about them!


**Heir of the Pokemon**

Part One

Chapter One The Legend Reborn 

'Long ago it was said that there was a Pokemon master with the name Dante. Dante was known to be the best Pokemon master through all the Legends because of all the Pokemon he had obtained and whom he befriended. Dante only had one Pokemon that he captured and called his, that was his Pichu. The small yellow mouse Pokemon came to Dante during a storm and its beaten state wooed Dante to help it and nurse it back to health. These two quickly became friends and soon partners as they began to see the world of Pokemon for what it truly brought. Drifting over the ice capped mountains the saw Articuno, then crossing over the hot lava planes they met up with Moltres, and into the thunder fields with high trees and mountain tops they found the thunder bird Zapdos. Each one they battled in order to become not just the strongest but to also earn their respect. Dante and his Pichu were the purity and saints of the Pokemon world and soon became well known throughout the world. Even now we hear about them one thousand years past them.'

Kyle listened in the far back nodding his head flicking his wrist as the teacher read about the hero. Kyle didn't know what was so great about him. Sure he met the legendary birds and fought them coming out the victor but now a lot of people could do that if they wanted he was sure of it. Although, the man fascinated Kyle; he had heard many stories of Dante's journey as a kid and all of them inspired him to get his own Pokemon. In fact he had went all the way to find a Pichu of his very own! As Kyle thought about his Pichu his mind ventured further away from the teacher's lecture.

"Kyle!" she snapped smacking the ruler against his desk. The loud sound of the smack had snapped Kyle back to his reality sooner then he had expected. "Can you tell me what happened to Dante…?" she said with a arrogant smile.

"Sure I can. All these stories are the same, you here them every single day its not going to change." Kyle gave a cocky smirk right at the teacher and laughed inside when he say her eyes fume up. "Dante the hero went off into the mystic lands that is now Pallet Town. He went their because it was said there was the most powerful Pokemon their and the creator of almost all life, Mew. Dante wanted to beat him and claim and ultimate title and complete his journey, but when it came to fight Mew there was an unfortunate accident."

"That's good enough Kyle you can sit down." The teacher drew away and Kyle nodded slowly sliding back into his seat. Mrs. Cobwell always loved to test Kyle and Kyle loved it when she tried to catch him off guard. He was a bright boy and Mrs. Cobwell seemed to forget that. As she moved on Kyle watched her with steady eyes as she rounded around the young girl's desk in the first row. "Michelle can you tell me what happened in this horrible battle?" Cobwell's large fish like eyes stared into the girl's going right through her stabbing each secret the girl was hiding with her eyes so it seemed. She flicked her tongue along her chapped old lips as her fingers churned around the stick waiting.

"Y-yes Mrs. Cobwell." Michelle stood up her body shivering and shaking with nervousness. Kyle knew the girl wasn't one to speak in front of class but that didn't bother Mrs. Cobwell any. "During the fight Pichu had been knocked away and Dante in a rush ran to its side ignoring and turning his pack on the enraged Mew. In that second when he turned his back he was hit through as Psybeam and…" the small voice trailed away and her pale hands clutched at her skirts. Kyle couldn't help but feel sorry as Michelle squeezed her eye shut not wanting to continue on.

"Go on." It was simply said and Michelle just opened her eye tears filling up as the stared at the back of Mrs. Cobwell's floral dress. "Now Michelle the class does not have forever!" the teacher smacked the stick against her own desk and Michelle jumped letting out a small shriek. Everyone giggled, but the teacher groaned her fat stubby fingers smoothing along the wrinkles of her face. "Sit down, Beth you continue on for her."

"Gladly Mrs. Cowbell." Michelle drew down as the girl behind her stood up her blue eyes just snickering downward at Michelle. "Unlike Michelle some of us have courtesy enough to finish what we started isn't that right?" her hand moved flicking the blonde mass of hair over her shoulder. "Mew sent a Psybeam raging towards our hero hitting him in the back then through the heart. The Pichu watch its master fall then ran to fight but was also hit with the same Psybeam knocking it off into the lake. They say the Pichu had drowned or moved on to a new trainer. Some even say it lives today, but as for me I think it is dead."

"Wait one minute! How can you think it is dead, Pokemon have amazing life spans they cannot just die Beth!" Kyle stood up straight then his finger pointed at her. "Mew is a Pokemon that lived for more then one thousand years and still lives today! Pichu might be still alive or it may have evolved. It could be a Raichu now, so before making foolish accusations why don't you look at the facts that can be placed before you dimwitted eyes!" Kyle could feel the eyes on him all stabbing and burning into him at once especially Michelle's, but her gaze was warm and comforting which took away from the fierce gazes of the others.

"Mew is a legendary, Pichu is not. Only the legendary Pokemon can live up to that age you numbskull!" the snooty tone bugged him as Beth crossed her arms smirking.

"Well Miss Snooty know it all tell me this. How come there are Pokemon such as Kabuto that lived more then Mew or maybe since the beginning of time. They have lived over centuries longer then a Legendary, and name me this. Why would scientists say that all Pokemon are Pokemon the only thing different about from others them is their types and weaknesses! Pokemon are Pokemon the only thing different is their type and weaknesses! Not their life span!"

"Kyle you will leave this classroom at once!" the teacher yelled from the argument. "Out!" Kyle had to flinch at the old woman's tone. It was loud and cruel as if she were ready to tear Kyle up into shreds. Kyle grumbled grabbing his pack in a quick jerk as he stumbled out of the classroom eyes glued on in his back. Kyle knew he had to get home as quick as he could before anything else could happen.

Kyle let out a sigh sitting there on the swing set his body drifting back and forth as his knee bent and extending pushing him further into the air. If Dante had spoken out like him he would be praised Kyle thought a sour look on his face displayed on his features. It was true Pokemon were Pokemon, legendary doesn't change their life spans. Bowing his head his eyes drifted half closed as he stared at his feet.

"Kyle," a small shy voice came as one pare of violet shoes lined in front of his gaze. "Thank you for defending me… no one has ever done that before…" the girl was pale and slender with a very smooth frame. Her body curved and lined her purple dress perfectly. "I mean everyone thinks of me as some kind of dork and they just relish the thought of me screwing up. I wanted to thank you for protecting me."

Kyle glanced up smoothing a hand through his dark wavy hair. He couldn't help but smile at her and just laugh. What he did was nothing to him, it was just being nice. "It's nothing, just don't choke next time." His thumb lifted up and the girl giggled her slender fingers pressing to her lips. "Oh and your not a dork trust me. I am the dork."

"No, no! You are not! I mean… um…." She turned away quickly her curly brunette hair brushing across his cheek. "You are a hero… just like Dante. He… he never judged and he helped everyone…Pokemon and humans alike. You are like his heir Kyle!" her voice rose suddenly as she turned eyes wide and shining. "You are Dante himself I am sure of it!"

"Eh?" Kyle arched a brow crossing his arms down in front of him his legs spread on the swing. "You have me confused. I am no radiant guy that can take on the Legendary… I am just a guy who is a trouble maker." He laughed itching the back of his head. 'Hey Michelle… I want to show you something. You know how I say I don't like catching Pokemon… well I have one. You will like him. Do you want to come?"


End file.
